Bunny Love
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After a long day of hard work in the fields, it's finally time to get that much needed sleep. But for two bunnies, it means they have the night all to themselves. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.


The sun was going down on another busy day in Bunnyburrow. For the Hopps family, that meant the end of yet another productive day on the farm. The older rabbits had spent the day gathering the various crops, while the numerous younger ones chased each other and played in the fields.

With that many paws on the job, the harvest was much easier this time around. There were smiles on every bunny as they began to wrap up their chores, turning in for the night.

Although for the eldest two, this was another round of work entirely.

On top of having to make sure every hungry mouth was fed, Bonnie and Stu Hopps had to be certain all the smaller rabbits had their baths, brushed their teeth and were tucked away in bed before they could even think of getting themselves clean.

But after 276 kids, and none on the way, the process had just become like clockwork for the couple. Not to mention it helped that not all of the little ones were too young to take care of themselves.

Now that the nightly routine of childcare was done, and the home's other bedrooms were silent, everything was starting to wind down. Bonnie had retired to the main bedroom first. Stu, however, was still downstairs, turning off any lights that were still on and locking the doors. The bunny patriarch was clad in simple cream colored shorts with a matching tee.

With a wide yawn, he began to head upstairs. Stu rubbed at his heavy eyes, while his ears were starting to droop down. Tomorrow would most likely bring another busy day.

 _Best to get some shut-eye_ , he thought.

Stu entered the bedroom, lit by the lamp atop the nightstand. A soft smile spread on his face as he eyed his sweetheart, his beloved bun-bun. Bonnie was asleep atop the blankets, dressed in her lilac colored satin nightgown. Though she usually slept beneath the covers, Stu didn't question it. The night was a bit on the warm side, after all.

With a little grunt, he climbed into bed, settling beneath the blanket and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "G'night Bon," he whispered in her ear before he reached over, switching off the light. Then he laid down, draping his arm over Bonnie's sleeping form.

A few minutes passed. Stu was just about to drop deep into sleep when he felt something stir, before scooting closer and pressing up close. He opened his eyes.

Bonnie let out a little groan as their bodies spooned together, the curve of her back fitting perfectly against his tummy.

"Mmm… You still awake, Stu?" Bonnie's voice was barely a whisper. She wiggled herself against him.

"Not now I ain't…" Stu let out a huge yawn. "What's up?"

"Good. Because I didn't want to head off to bed just yet." She continued her slight wiggling, purposefully pressing her rear onto her hubby.

"Bon? What're you doing…?"

"Like you don't know, hon. All the kids are fast asleep, and we haven't had any alone time in a good while," she responded, her little tail wagging side to side. "Let's fool around while we've got the time~"

"I-It isn't that time of year already, is it?" Stu asked softly, his ears laying flat against his head when Bonnie rolled over, their noses pressing together as she looked him in the eyes. "I mean, we've already got plenty of hungry mouths to fuss about, we don't need to add any- Mmf!" A quick kiss on the lips was more than enough to render him silent.

"Who says any of that's necessary? I just want a good ol' roll in the hay with the bunny I love," Bonnie replied, bringing a paw up to gently stroke Stu's fuzzy cheek. "Nothing wrong with that, right Stu?" She leaned closer so she could kiss his cheek next. "Now then… You turn the light back on, and I'll get things started, okay?"

"Well… Ah shucks. How can I say no to you, Bon?" Stu said as he sat up in bed, reaching over to flick the lamp back on.

With the soft light filling the room again, a fresh blush was brought to life beneath Stu's fur as he watched Bonnie undo the silk belt on her nightgown. She peeked back at him with a playful smile, first slipping off a sleeve and exposing her shoulder. Then with both sleeves off, she slowly slid the gown until it fell onto the bed.

Now she was fully nude, with only her gray and white fur to cover herself. She turned around proudly, letting Stu get a good eyeful before she grabbed the hem of the blanket, yanking it right off. "You got to stare. Now it's my turn~"

Stu bit his lip as he squirmed. He'd be a bold-faced liar if he were to say he didn't like Bonnie's directness when it came to what she wanted. With her eager gaze as his drive, Stu first wiggled free of his shirt, tossing it off of the bed before beginning to slip out of his shorts. On a warm night like this, he hadn't put on underwear as well.

"Oooh, well look at that~!" Bonnie said with a smile, eyeing up her mate's more rotund build, her paws immediately rubbing at the soft cream fur of his tummy. Even as he squirmed from the attention, Bonnie climbed up so she was straddling his waist, smiling down as her rear brushed against his crotch softly. "You're not gonna go all nervous on me, right?" she asked, moving her paws up to grip his shoulders.

Stu gulped as he looked her in the eyes, but shook his head anyway. "Not tonight… I promise."

Hearing this, Bonnie took the lead, cupping Stu's cheek before she went down for a kiss, their lips meeting softly in a simple smooch. It started as any other kiss they'd shared, but soon escalated. Their tongues met for a moment, brushing against one another a few times. A light poke against her rump made Bonnie quiver in anticipation, knowing full well what it was.

"Mmf… Your carrot's poking me." Bonnie said as she broke the kiss, earning a groan from Stu. "What? You used to love it when I called it that." She laughed, giving his nose a little smooch as she climbed off. "I'll make it up to you."

Before Stu could even ask, she sat down in between his legs, resting her hands on his feet for support as she lifted her foot, gently pressing it up against Stu's hardening length, earning a hearty moan from him. With a playful smile on her face, Bonnie rubbed her foot up against his shaft, slowly stroking it while her toes curled against it.

Before long, Stu was leaking precum onto her toes. Bonnie reached forward to gather some of the slick stuff on two digits, putting one in her mouth to savor the somewhat salty taste. "Mmm… You're really liking this if you're leaking this much already." She teased, continuing to work her foot on his cock, feeling it as it twitched beneath her toes.

"You know what I like..." Stu huffed, gripping at the blanket tightly as he humped upwards, grinding his shaft against the soft fur of Bonnie's foot. His moans grew louder when both of her feet came into play, quickly sitting up so he could grab hold of her feet, keeping them in place as he worked his shaft in and out of their hold.

Bonnie stifled a laugh, rhythmically curling her toes with Stu's excited thrusts, her tail wiggling back and forth. "Ohh… I love it when you're this eager~" she cooed.

To that, Stu's response was a soft moan as he fought to stay quiet. Though his constant moving was now causing the bedframe to squeak a little, he didn't slow down. He wasn't doing great in containing his moans either.

"Now don't let it shoot anytime soon. We've got all night," Bonnie encouraged, scooting closer to Stu so she could hold his paws. "And I think I'd like some attention myself~" she added, pressing their noses together.

Both of them were now gazing up close into each other's eyes. From Stu's point of view, he could even count every single lash on Bonnie's eyelids. How she fluttered them! And Bonnie giggled, loving the way her husband's soft and fluffy peach of a nose wiggled.

Gosh was he cute!

"What… did you have in mind?" Stu asked, panting as he slowed down his thrusts so he could catch his breath. Bonnie smiled and nudged him onto his back once more, this time laying herself on top of him so her rear end was right in his face, blocking everything else from view.

Stu gulped, heart pounding as he saw his wife's beloved rump. It was oh so round and lush, just the way he remembered it when they got together after their wedding night. Something about those gentle, somewhat wide curves… The soft gray fur with enough white to nearly cause a heart shape… And her little powderpuff tail wiggling above it all.

His shaft gave a hard throb as he continued to stare, his blush growing stronger.

Then he felt something warm and wet slip over his member, breathing over his legs. A soft, lapping sensation coursing up and down made Stu tremble, gasping for breath. He was just about to moan out loud, when Bonnie's rump pushed down against his face. Soft and fuzzy, it was like being buried in a cloud of marshmallow fluff.

"Mmf. Don't leave me hanging, Stu~" Bonnie's voice was barely above a whimper. Her cute little tail wiggled side to side as she began to gently suck on his length again.

Well… With her begging, he didn't have much of a choice. Stu lifted his head some, stifling a moan as he gently held on to her tail, keeping it up and out of the way as he eyed both of Bonnie's holes. On top, her tailhole. Bright pink and twitching slightly; the lesser explored of the two. Below… the slit he'd been all too familiar with. Even after popping out all those kids, she somehow looked to still be a little tight.

He let out a groan, then stuffed his face into her rump, working his tongue against Bonnie's butthole again and again, his drool coating her puckering star with each passing lick. Hearing her moan around his cock was reward enough, but the pleasure she felt made her suck him harder. Stu trembled as he felt her spit cover his shaft with each bob of her head, just to be suckled away just as fast.

Bonnie gasped softly as she released his shaft from her mouth, panting and gripping the blanket tightly. "Ohhh… Push it in… please…" she whined, curling her little tail up as much as possible as she gave her hips a good shake. Stu complied, forcing his tongue against her tight, clenching hole, pressing against it again and again before his tongue finally managed to breach, sinking inside with ease.

This made Bonnie moan louder, having to cover her mouth with a paw to try and muffle it. But it didn't help at all. Even when quieted down, Bonnie's moans nearly echoed in the room as she bounced her butt on Stu's tongue, her free paw grasping his cock and stroking it to keep him going.

"H-Hon, slow down or I'm not gonna last long!" Stu gasped out. "You're gonna make me spurt…" he panted. Bonnie's paw didn't stop moving, though, still working up and down his length, smearing his precum around. Stu bit down on his lip, his ears laying flat against his head as he quickly arched his back, humping into her paw a few times as he came as promised, accompanied by a moan silenced against her rear.

"Ah!" Bonnie's eyes widened a little as Stu's first few spurts landed right on her face. After that, she closed her mouth around his tip, sucking on him again so she could drink down the rest of his load. To no surprise, his load was copious and somewhat thick, bearing a salty flavor that hinted at a bittersweet taste in the background. And Bonnie gulped each spurt with vigor, her little tail trembling. Her slit clenched down around nothing, offering up a weak little squirt as she continued to drink down Stu's spunk, staining his chest with a little bit of her juice.

"Ngh… You can let go now…" Stu panted, his shaft now done with its orgasmic eruption.

Bonnie huffed softly as she shook her head, lifting up her hips so her slit was exposed to him, still dribbling slightly. "N-Not yet… please, hon, I wanna cum too." She panted, reaching a paw between her legs so she could spread open her flower.

Panting, Stu obliged her desperate plea and got to work licking along her opening, giving it a few quick rasps before stuffing his tongue straight in, licking up and down her tunnel walls, paws moving up to grab her thick thighs so she couldn't squirm away at the last second.

"Aahhh! Oh, goodness, yes!" Bonnie squealed, pushing her face back down to Stu's crotch, his soft fur quieting down her moans as she was eaten. Even in Stu's hold, she still quivered and quaked from the pleasure. Bonnie moved her paw upwards, using two digits to press down, around, and along her tender little clit, working the sensitive nub in desperate circles.

Giving herself that extra attention, it wasn't much of a surprise that her walls began to convulse around Stu's tongue, gripping it again and again as she was edged closer and closer to the end. And judging from Stu's grasp, he wasn't going to relent.

Bonnie let out one more squeal as her whole body seized up for a moment, leaving her to only tremble in desperation as her orgasm finally took hold, keeping her right in place as her warm, sticky juice began to spurt out right on Stu's tongue and face as she kicked her feet weakly against the blankets, moaning his name yet again as the unbridled frenzy of climax took over.

"Mmmf… There ya go, hon… let it all out…" Stu encouraged in between licks, making sure he caught most of her honey right as it squirted out. Hearing Bonnie moan like that, watching her little claws try to tear the blankets, it was all signs of a job well done. He patted her rear softly, giving her folds a few more direct licks before leaving her alone to catch her breath.

The two bunnies stayed there for a few minutes, letting Bonnie come down from her high. As soon as she recovered, she rolled off of Stu with a soft huff, putting her paw down on her belly.

"Well, that was good for tonight, right? You squirted pretty hard." Stu pointed out. Bonnie shook her head then, a playful smile coming to her face as she spread her legs, reaching both paws down to hold open her folds, all for Stu to see.

"Mm, I don't think so. I think I've got one more round in me~" She answered with a smile, wiggling her little tail as she lifted her hips off the bed. "And judging by how stiff you still are, so do you."

Stu gulped, sitting up again. "Aww Bon… You make it so hard to tell you no." He told her as he put a paw on top of her thigh, giving it a good squeeze. Bonnie moaned from the contact, that same little smile on her face as she scooted herself even closer to her mate. He hesitated a little, but found himself laying on top of her anyway, looking right into her eyes as their crotches met.

So many times he had been in this situation before, and yet his heart was still hammering away in his chest with excitement. Bonnie was open and waiting, her slit almost beckoning to him. He bit his lip softly as he put his paws on her shoulders, kneading them softly as he lined himself up with her opening.

"Ya ready?" He asked, moving one paw up to gently caress Bonnie's cheek.

She nodded her head firmly, leaning up so she could playfully lick Stu along the nose. "Ready as I'll ever be, hon. Don't keep us waiting~" Bonnie encouraged, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

With that in mind, Stu lowered his head so he could plant a kiss right on Bonnie's neck, keeping her in place as he thrust inside of her with one swift motion, drawing out a good moan from them both.

Bonnie gasped, gripping the blanket below and curling her paws into fists, whimpering softly from the pleasure rush as Stu got into a rapid pace. Just the way she liked it. The force alone was enough to cause her body to bounce lightly against the bed, which caused Stu to sink in all the way with each hump forward.

Her moans were soon met with Stu's blissful grunts, their bodies rocking together as their lips met once more, silencing their moans for now while their tongues pushed and slid against one another.

All they could hear was the soft creaking sounds of the bed mingled in with their blissful moaning. It didn't take long for the blankets to start coming undone from Bonnie's incessant tugging as she tried to stay in place.

"Mmh… H-Harder… I can take it." She panted out, ears hanging down low as Stu complied to her plea, planting his feet down on the bed so he could focus his thrusts towards her walls, driving his tip against her again and again, all to draw out more of her desperate moans. At this point, she wasn't even trying to remain quiet.

Stu was more than happy to comply. Even after a long hard day of working in the fields, there was always that little bit of energy inside of him, like a wound-up spring ready to uncoil.

Then, Bonnie released her hold on him, using her feet to gently push Stu off of her. Obviously confused, Stu opened his mouth to protest, but said nothing as he watched his wife roll over onto her tummy, lifting her rear off the bed as she held onto her ears.

"Oh… I get ya." He said with a nod, carefully mounting her before he thrust right back inside, reaching up to grab both of her ears in his paw, giving a good backwards tug to make Bonnie look up towards the ceiling.

"Not too hard!" she giggled, though Stu knew she was enjoying every moment of it. He yanked her ears again, revelling on her squeaks and moans as he got back to his quick pounding, leaking precum into her clenching tunnel. Bonnie's tongue lolled from her mouth as she reached her paws to her chest, playing around with her breasts whenever Stu pulled her ears.

"Aah, a-as if you don't like it." Stu commented, resting his head on Bonnie's shoulder as he picked up the pace once more. Seeing how lush and fluffy his wife's ear tips were, he couldn't resist putting one of them into his mouth. Stu nibbled gently on the lobes, tugging it with his teeth.

Gosh, the things that bunnies loved to do! Not to mention Bonnie reacted positively to it, her walls tightening around his length as she practically screamed out in pleasure.

"Sshh… You gotta keep it down, Bon-Bon," Stu grinned as he gave Bonnie a playful smack on the bum.

"Oh Stu… I love it when you call me that! Say it again?"

"My Bon-Bon." he repeated, smacking her rump again before nibbling up and down the length of her ear, huffing in her ear as he continued to rut into her tight tunnel. "Mmf, you keep getting tighter…"

Bonnie let out a soft whine as she squirmed against the bed. "I-I can't help it!" She complained, her little claws tearing into the blanket a little. "You're hittin' the good spots~"

At that, he slapped her rear again, this time rubbing his paw around the spot before squeezing it firmly, his ears held down low as he gave Bonnie's another tug at the base. "I won't last much longer then!"

"Just try to hold it, pleeeease…" Bonnie whimpered, closing her eyes as she pushed herself closer to his hips, her inner walls convulsing softly before gripping down on Stu's shaft again, tugging him in deeper.

With that, holding back his load wasn't an easy feat. But still, Stu steeled his nerves as he tried his best to prevent his own climax, wiggling his hips to stir his shaft around her walls. Still having to pound into her as well as listening to her pleas and moans didn't make the job any easier either.

Stu let out a groan as his whole body trembled, movin his paws down to help keep Bonnie's hips up, his teeth sinking softly into the base of her ear as he pounded away at her, his pre and her juices dribbling from her snatch and staining the bed below. "Aah… Mmmnf, Bonnieeee…" Stu moaned, closing his eyes tight.

Despite his best efforts, however, Stu found himself balls deep inside of Bonnie's tight cunt, his back arched up as he began to fill her up with his warm bunny spunk, releasing his load in thick spurts right into her gasped and let out a loud squeal as she felt herself being filled up; a sensation she hadn't had in quite a while now. Just from the first few squirts she was left panting, but soon after that she ended up clenching Stu one last time, her walls unrelenting in their grip as her own orgasm set in as well, splattering their mixing fluids right back onto their crotches.

The two rabbits were quickly reduced to just panting heavily, slumping down on the bed as afterglow quickly took hold, leaving them both happily stuck in place.

"Mnh, Bonnie?"

"Yes Stu?"

"Thanks for convincin' me tonight, hon. It was fun." Stu said with a soft smile, kissing her forehead.

Bonnie giggled softly at that, her tiny tail wagging against his belly as she sighed happily. "I love you too, Stu. I'll see ya in the morning, mkay?"

With that, the two bunnies held on to each other, neither one letting go until sleep took hold of them both.

* * *

The following morning brought everything back to usual. Seeds had to be planted today, so there'd be a good amount of time spent in the fields.

Though a few of the younger rabbits seemed to be less hyper than the rest. Once breakfast was over, Bonnie made sure to pull one of them off to the side.

When asked what was wrong, the little bunny's response made Bonnie's fur stand on end.

"I couldn't get to sleep cuz I heard someone screamin'!" She had answered with a sleepy yawn, rubbing at her eye. "Maybe they snuck in the fields and stepped in some ants?"

Bonnie gulped, but quickly regained her composure, petting the little rabbit between the ears. "How's about you just go and get some shuteye before we get to work, okay?" She spoke fast, gently shooing the little one back towards the bedrooms.

Now she'd have some explaining to do...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Me and Wind figured that while everyone's head over heels for Judy, we might as well give some love to the two bunnies responsible for her existing. Soooo, yeah. :D Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
